guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Zehtuka (quest)
Overview Summary #Travel around Jahai Bluffs and visit landmarks commemorating the valiant deeds of the Great Zehtuka. #See the Great Zehtuka for your reward. Obtained from :The Great Zehtuka in Jahai Bluffs (located west of the Palawa Joko monument) Requirements :All the aggressive lions and lionesses surrounding Zehtuka must be dead (although you can charm one to become a pet) Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*Kournan Coin :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :"Phew... that was a close one. That is to say, close... for them! You see, the Great Zehtuka was just about to pounce on them, but only hesitated because the Great Zehtuka wears a brand new shirt made of the finest Canthan silk. A gift from one of my many fans, naturally. :Wait... you DO recognize me, don't you? The Great Zehtuka, exotic creature hunter extraordinaire? Ah, I thought that might jog your memory. Allow me to show you my gratitude for saving... that is, helping me with those lions. Since you are clearly a true fan, the Great Zehtuka himself will give you a guided tour of Jahai Bluffs and point out landmarks of his greatest Elonian adventures." ::Accept: "Lead on, Great Zehtuka!" ::Reject: "No thanks. I know a tourist trap when I see one." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :The Great Zehtuka: "Follow the Great Zehtuka. There is much to see and even more to tell." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :The Great Zehtuka: "One day, a plague of harpies attacked this very spot from the skies above. Scooped up in their mighty talons, the Great Zehtuka went on an unforgettable ride through the skies, landing on a nest in the hills! Fortunately the mighty hunter had remembered his trusty harp. A single chord was enough to set them fighting among themselves, while the Great Zehtuka bravely slipped away!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :The Great Zehtuka: "It was only a few days ago that a vicious griffin, lured by the enticing smells of an outdoor banquet, fiercely attacked this helpless village. With but a single arrow, the Great Zehtuka struck the griffin down from a mile away. It was just an everyday feat for the greatest hunter of our age, but apparently, the villagers thought it a big deal. Let's move on." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :The Great Zehtuka: "The Great Zehtuka was hot on the trail of a rampaging ntouka when a powerful blow struck him from behind! A vile, treacherous heket had ambushed the most skilled hunter in the world, launching his strike from those very cliffs you see before you. Forunately, the creature had not counted on the wrestling skills the Great Zehtuka had picked up at the renowned Shing Jea Monastery!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :The Great Zehtuka: "I know you want to hear more daring tales of the great Zehtuka, but it will be dark soon, and the prey will be on the move. Journey to the gates of Jahai with the Great Zehtuka and there we will go our separate ways." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :The Great Zehtuka: "How can you doubt the power of Kourna once you have seen the mighty Fortress of Jahai?" Reward Dialogue :"I hope you have enjoyed the heroic tales of my storied past. I'll be heading into Vabbi now to seek out new prey and adventure of a different sort... these trophies are sure to bring a tidy fortune and the Great Zehtuka needs pocket money! I do hope we will meet again, my friend. You've more than earned your share, and the gratitude of the Great Zehtuka." Walkthrough Just follow the quest markers around the map. You'll go through some aggresive groups along the way but they shouldn't pose any problems. Category: Nightfall quests